Sajin Komamura
"Nieporuszona, stabilna lojalność." - Tite Kubo Sajin Komamura (狛村左阵, Komamura Sajin) jest kapitanem 7 Dywizji w Gotei 13. Ze wszystkich kapitanów on jest najwyższy i najlepiej zbudowany (może z wyjątkiem Kenpachiego Zarakiego). Przez długi czas krępuje się swoim wyglądem i chowa twarz za hełmem. Po opuszczeniu Soul Society przez zdrajców, w tym jego przyjaciela Kaname Tōsena, przestał nosić hełm. Jego zastępcą (porucznikiem) jest Tetsuzaemon Iba. Wygląd Komamura ma niezwykły wygląd. Początkowo wstydził się swojego oblicza, ale po jego walce z Kenpachim Zarakim (w trakcie tej walki jego hełm został zniszczony), zyskał zaufanie do siebie na tyle, aby chodzić już bez nakrycia. Jego twarz ma wygląd wilka, zamiast sandałów nosi metalowe buty, ten sam materiał znajduje się na jego dłoniach i ramionach, poza tym nosi standardowy strój kapitański i haori. Charakter Historia Kiedy ćwiczył raz na otwartym, trawiastym terenie, akurat trenował tam Tōsen. Ponieważ jest niewidomy, nie miał pojęcia gdzie Komamura był. Sajin mówił, że Tōsen rozmawiał z nim w złym kierunku. Kaname komplementował Komamurę, że doskonale ukrywa swoją obecność i powiedział, że zawsze umiał wyczuć czyjąś obecność, chociaż jego oczy nie widzą. Komamura był bardzo wzruszony, dla kogoś, kto po raz pierwszy nie spojrzał na niego przez pryzmat wyglądu. Nie wiadomo, gdzie Sajin spotkał Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsaia, który dał mu szanse dojść do Gotei 13, nawet jeśli był nie w pełni człowiekiem. Fabuła Soul Society thumb|left|Komamura w hełmie podczas ataku Ryoka Komamura po raz pierwszy pojawia się na nagłym zebraniu kapitanów Gotei 13 i pyta Gina Ichimaru o powód jawnego wypuszczenie z rąk Ryoka. Stoi obok Kaname Tōsena i Sōsuke Aizena. Jego stosunkowo duży rozmiar był z łatwością widoczny, ale po za tym nosił coś w rodzaju hełmu. Po rzekomej śmierci Aizena, Komamura odwiedza jego ciało w towarzystwie Kaname, który raczej pojawia się za nim i stał nieruchomo w tym czasie nic nie mówiąc. Kiedy w dniu egzekucji Rukii, Tetsuzaemon Iba (jego zastępca) pędzi w kierunku Komamury, a potem klęczy na ziemi i wylewnie usprawiedliwia swoje spóźnienie, Komamura zatrzymuje go w środku zdania. Mówi, że rozumie Ibę i potrzebuje czasu na namyślenie się. Komamura ma zastrzeżenia co do egzekucji. Jakkolwiek ma głęboką wdzięczność dla Genryūsaia i nie śmie mu się sprzeciwiać. Później pojawia się Tōsen z porucznikiem Shūheiem Hisagim, a Komamura pyta go czy posiada on takie samo oddanie dla Yamamoto. Tōsen jedynie odpowiada, że jego oczy odzwierciedlają ścieżkę jak najmniej usłaną krwią, i wierzy, że Komamura idzie tą samą ścieżką. thumb|right|Komamura vs Zaraki Później Komamura, Tetsuzaemon, Tōsen i Hisagi zatrzymali Zarakiego i jego grupę na otwartym dziedzińcu. Komamura, pogardzający pychę Zarakiego, używa Shikai na Kenpachi, a Tōsen używa swojego. Jednak pomimo ciężkich szkód, Zaraki śmieje się z tych ataków i we trójkę rozpoczęli walkę. Zaraki szyderczo uśmiecha się do Komamury i prosi go o uwolnienie jego Bankai i walki z nim. Sajin był strasznie rozgniewany i odpowiedział, że Bankai nie jest potrzebny do zwalczania takich zdrajców jakim jest Kenpachi. Tōsen jednak uwalnia swój Bankai, lecz przegrywa. Gdy kapitan 11 Dywizji chce dobić Kaname, Komamura zatrzymuje cios swoim hełmem. Hełm rozpada się i Sajin pokazuje swoją prawdziwą postać. W tym momencie on także uwalnia Bankai. Jednak kiedy wyczuł uwalniającą się siłę duchową Shigekuni, przestaje walczyć i pędzi w jego stronę. Zanim dostanie wiadomość, że Sōsuke i Kaname Tōsen zdradzili Soul Society, zmienia kierunek i szybko przenosi się na wzgórze Sōkyoku i ze skoku atakuje Aizena, który zatrzymuje jego ostrze jedną ręką. Sōsuke spokojnie wspomina, że minęło sporo czasu od ostatniego razu gdy zobaczył twarz Komamury.thumb|left|Aizen pokonuje Komamurę Sajin jest wściekły na Aizena i pyta, jak może nadal się uśmiechać w takim momencie, a także dodaje, że nigdy nie wybaczy Sōsuke] i Kaname zdrady Stowarzyszenia Dusz. Wściekły Komamura wreszcie prosi Kaname o wyjaśnienie. Jednakże, z powodu Zanpakutō Aizena, zdaje sobie sprawę zbyt późno, że Aizen jest naprzeciwko niego. Aizen następnie używa Hadō i Komamura przegrywa. Komamura odzyskuje przytomność w momencie opuszczania trzech zdrajców. Krzyczy na Tōsena aby wrócił na dół. "Dlaczego stałeś się Shinigami?" - pyta. "Czy to nie dla twojego przyjaciela, który umarł? Czy to nie dla sprawiedliwości?" Tōsen odpowiedział, że "wszystko, co znajduje odzwierciedlenie w tych oczach jest ścieżką najmniej krwawą. Ścieżką którą podąża jest sprawiedliwość". Bounto (tylko anime) Arrancar Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) Sztuczna Karakura thumb|left|Komamura zabija Poww'aKomamura Sajin przybywa do sztucznej Karakury z innymi kapitanami, by walczyć z Aizenem i Espadą. Na początku można zauważyć, że thumb|Komamura chroni porucznikówKomamura nie walczy, tylko wspomaga swoją siłą innych. Kiedy zobaczył, że Ikkaku Madarame przegrał z pierwszym Fracción Choe Neng Poww'em, od razu tam przybył i pokonał tego Arrancara. Gdy wszyscy porucznicy byli ranni i wyczerpani po swoich walkach, kapitan 7 oddziału stał przy nich, by w razie czego ich ochronić. Jednak, gdy zobaczył, że jego dawny przyjaciel Kaname Tōsen atakuje Shinji'ego Hirako, od razu wkroczył do thumb|left|Sajin pomaga Shinji'emu.akci i obronił Vizarda. Shūhei Hisagi, razem z Sajin'em Komamurą podjęli się walki z Tōsen'em. Były kapitan 9 oddziału użył Hollowikacji i powalił Shūhe'a na ziemię. Sajin używając swojego Shikai zaatakował przeciwnika, jednak ten bez problemu zablokował jego atak i rzucił nim o ziemię. Kapitan 7 oddziału widząc, jak Kaname przebił na wylot Hisagi'ego, użył swojego bankai i ponownie zaatakował. Czarnoskóry mężczyzna stwierdził, że jest wystarczająco silny, żeby wygrać z jego bankai i użył swojego Resurrección. Kiedy Komamura przegrywał i wydawało się, że zaraz zginie, nagle Hisagi wbił swój miecz w głowę Kaname Tōsen'a. Były kapitan 9 oddziału już w swej normalnej postaci, przeprasza swoich przyjaciół, po czym umiera. Następnie kapitan Komamura, razem z Vizardami i innymi kapitanami atakuje Aizena, jednak ten bez problemu pokonuje go, rozcinając jego Bankai. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Moce i Umiejętności 200px|thumb|right|border|Siła Ofensywna: 100 Siła Defensywna: 100 Szybkość: 40 [[Kidō: 50 Inteligencja: 80 Siła Fizyczna: 100 Razem: 470]] *'Wzmocniona siła': ze względu na jego ogromny rozmiar, Komamura ma niesamowite warunki fizyczne. *'Zwiększone zmysły': ze względu na jego podobieństwo do zwierząt, posiada najpewniej wyostrzone zmysły. *'Ukrywanie energii': potrafi ukryć swoją energię duchową tak, że jest prawie nie do wykrycia. Zanpakutō Tenken (天譴, Heavenly Punishment; Viz "Heavenly Retribution). Zanpakutō Komamury w obu postaciach się nie zmienia, tylko zyskuje poświatę wokół ostrza podczas jego ataków, a podczas Bankai zyskuje poświatę wokół jego całego ciała. frame|right|Tenken *'Shikai': komendą uwalniającą jest Zarycz (轟け, todoroke). Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Tenken tworzy różne części ciała o pancernej sile, przez co czyni to jego Zanpakutō dość silnym. thumb|right|Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō *'Bankai': Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō (黒縄天譴明王, Vidyaraja of Kalasutra's Heavenly Punishment; Viz Divine Retribution, Black Ropes of Ruination): Specjalne zdolności Bankai: jego Bankai przyzywa olbrzyma, który ma ok. 100 m wysokości. Gigant kopiuje każdy dokonany przez Sajina ruch, co pozwala mu wyrządzać kolosalne szkody. Są chwile, kiedy po materializacji jego Bankai, Komamura ma możliwość bycia w olbrzymie, co widać w jego walce z Aizenem. Minusem jego Bankai jest to, że każda rana zadana olbrzymowi pojawia się na Komamurze. Ciekawostki *Jest jedną z dwóch postaci w Bleachu posiadającą "nieludzki" wygląd. Drugą jest Hiyosu. *W jego obecnej postaci w sondażu popularności z 2009 roku zajął 36 miejsce. *Skóra Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō razem z częścią jej czoła była w innym kolorze w porównianiu do mangi, a jego prawdziwy kolor nie był pokazany do rozdziału 328. Nawigacja Kategoria:Shinigami kategoria:Kapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Postacie